Since the advent of the modern chair there have been many attempts to make the continuous daily use of the chair a less stressful condition for the human body. Many notable improvements include the ergonomic form of the chair to high tech cushions and pads. Other designs include the use of redirecting the natural stress points from the seated form to the kneeling form to help with vascular activity and joint stress. All of these efforts are unique in their design but are similar in their use of their lowest load bearing body part accepting all or most of their body's weight. The significant impact of the repetitive and continuous use of the modern chair vary widely on the type, size and quality of the chairs manufacture and design, however ultimately they all produce the same deleterious effects on the human body, vascular system and form.